starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Antonia Tygore
|fgcolor= |image=AntoniaTygore.png |imgsize= |birth= |death=2501 |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Old Families ::Tygore Family |family=Andrea Tygore (grandmother) |job= }} Antonia Tygore was a member of the Tygore Family, one of the Old Families of the Terran Confederacy. She was skilled in robotics. Biography During the early Great War, due to fear of alien and rebel attacks, she and a number of other Old Family heirs were sent to Tyrador IX for safety.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2 This turned out to be a prudent measure, given that Tarsonis came to fall to the zerg. While the Kusinis Twins frolicked in a pool, she confessed to Morgan Calabas that she found them both attractive. He offered her the choice between the twins, and he would settle for whichever she didn't pick. However, that line of thoughts was interrupted by a message from Morgan Calabas' father, who told them of the Fall of Tarsonis. She and the other heirs were transported to Shi, a Calabas mining world in the Baker's Dozen.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Arriving at the planet's mining site, Antonia Tygore and the rest of the group found the site abandoned. This remained the case for a number of months until a drop pod was detected entering the atmosphere. Little was thought of it at the time, but when Tygore, Morgan Calabas and the Kusinis Twins visited Tendril Canyon, they found out what the pod had brought to their world—zerg. They managed to escape back to the site unscathed, but the situation soon declined. The site's security personnel failed to stem the flow of zerg and the Padraig departed the planet soon after, leaving the Old Family children to their fate. An idea was formed to take matters in their own hands, to use the site's BDE drills as makeshift weapons. Overcoming her initial panic, Tygore offered to help with the drills' remote guidance, pointing out her prowess in robotics. However, the drills failed and the zerg broke through. Tygore managed to save her grandmother's locket and fled with Morgan Calabas to Drill Site #3, where supplies awaited them. Months passed, and the pair still waited for rescue, unaware the Kusinis Twins were still alive. Eventually the Kusinis Twins' calls for help were picked up by the , a Dominion battlecruiser taking a group of ghost trainees on a mission to another planet in the system. They diverted to Shi when they learned of the zerg infestation. One of the trainees was Nova Terra, formerly of the Old Families and a friend of the twins. She demanded to personally join the mission, and was able to locate the heirs and unite them with the other ghosts and marines. The trainees fought the zerg and eventually were able to take the Cyrus off-planet. However, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk was aware of the rescue. He ordered the Old Family heirs taken into custody, where they were secretly executed. Their deaths were later "confirmed" to have been on Tarsonis in the media. Meanwhile, the trainees were memory wiped so they wouldn't be aware of the truth.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Tygore, Antonia Category:Old Family characters Category:People of Tarsonis